The Taming of the Grouch
by Nyotarules
Summary: Canon seems to think James Kirk is the human sexpot of the Star Trek Enterprise but I would rather give that honour to Leonard H. McCoy


Characters – L McCoy,Bones/OC, Kirk/Marcus, cameo Spock/Uhura

Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**PROLOGUE**

**Earth Time, New Year's Day, January 2270 – USS Enterprise, ship's morning, Alpha quadrant, Risan sector**

He awoke naked under crimson coloured cotton sheets. Hold on a second, his sheets weren't this colour. Where was he?

He looked around and remembered he was in her quarters. He recognised the significance of the step they had taken. They had been dancing around each other for months. And last night… yep last night the sexual explosion had taken place.

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy grinned as he jumped out of bed and looked for the woman who had blown his mind… literally.

"Why didn't ya wake me sugah?" his Southern drawl was more pronounced first thing in the morning. "I'm more than ready for round four or is that five?"

He heard a chirping noise and looked around to follow the sound. It seemed to be coming from the floor near the end of the bed. It was his comm, probably fell there last night in his haste to discard his clothes and jump her bones.

He knelt down to pick it up and read the message -

"I will return with breakfast."

He smiled to himself, just like her to be precise and to the point for a communications officer. He checked the time it was 5am very early, but then she was an early riser and he being a doctor was used to all sorts of weird hours.

He wondered whether it was worth tidying the bed since he planned to get her back in it after breakfast. Today was a holiday for most humans but not on the Enterprise however he took the day off after swapping shifts with M'Benga.

He wanted to spend as much alone time with her as her new partner. They had socialised a lot as friends, even as kissing friends but not on this scale. This new step they had taken was huge.

Even Kirk would not believe it. The captain was shocked but glad when he told him that they were exclusively dating. He thumped him on the back and declared, "Good for you Bones, don't fuck this up."

In his eleven years as CMO, he had sexual partners, came close to thinking maybe he could have something long-term but nothing came of those encounters. He admit it took him awhile to get over his divorce and stop looking for his ex-wife to show up in other women like a poltergeist. But thankfully those days were long gone. For a while now when he spoke her name he felt nothing at all and his blood pressure did not rise.

He heard the door to her quarters open. The love of his life entered with a tray filled with fruit, muffins, eggs, muesli and coffee. She was determined to make sure he had a good diet. Well he did need to keep his strength up.

"Leonard, I believed it best to procure breakfast early, since you did desire to spend the day on the planet." She halted as she entered the bedroom; the sheets on the bed were still tangled.

"You have not showered, you are not dressed," she noticed.

"I changed my mind darlin, was kinda hoping you would join me." Bones approached, took the tray from her hand and laid it on a nearby table.

"I am already dressed," she responded.

"Yeah I can see that, but what I have in mind for you requires no clothes."

He started to unzip the back of her uniform, pulled it over her head and pulled her to his body.

"The coffee will get cold"

"That's what heating units are for"

She looked in his face, she could resist him, it was part of her nature but she agreed, their time was free, when did it matter at what time in the morning they ate breakfast?

She reached for his face and caressed his psi points.

"Open it", he demanded, "Open the bond."

T'Shira did as he asked. McCoy bathed in the expressions that flooded his mind, she found culturally difficult to put into words. How much she adored, desired and wanted him.

"_T'Nash-veh_ …._sa-kugalsu,_" she mentally spoke as hands stroked each other's bodies and their lips and tongues devoured each other.

"_That's right….all yours darlin_," replied McCoy in the same manner.

Who would have thought the old grouch would be tamed by a Vulcan woman of all people?

**AN: This came to me whilst taking a break from my other story 'Looking for ashau in all the wrong places'. I've not abandoned it but McCoy's tale kept begging to be started.**

**How about some reviews sugah? (say in Southern drawl)**


End file.
